DPPt TM List
*Note that many of the early Pokemon games were nonlinear compared to their more recent counterparts, therefore the following major events are not in solid chronological order - Platinum ='Before the 1st Badge' *'TM27 Return' - Gift from Professor Rowan after receiving Starter in Sandgem Town *'HM06 Rock Smash' - Obtained by a Hiker inside Oreburgh Gate, 1F Obtained 1 Badge *'TM76 Stealth Rock' - Gift from Roark after defeating him *'TM70 Flash' - Oreburgh Gate B1F, requires just Rock Smash *'TM39 Rock Tomb' - Ravaged Path, requires just Rock Smash *'TM09 Bullet Seed' - Upper Route 204, left of the entrance to Floaroma Town *'TM88 Pluck' - Floaroma Town, Gift from a girl in the house left of the Flower Ship *'TM67 Recycle' - Gift from Old Lady in the Eterna Condominiums *'HM01 Cut' - Gift from Cynthia outside the Eterna Galactic Building *'TM12 Taunt' - Route 211, requires Rock Smash Obtained 2 Badges *'TM86 Grass Knot' - Gift from Gardenia after defeating her *'TM46 Thief' - Near the Eterna Galactic Building, requires Cut *'TM82 Sleep Talk' - Eterna Forest, the small shortcut path around the main forest that requires just Cut *'TM90 Substitute' - Old Chateau 2F, requires Cut to get inside *'TM78 Captivate' - Upper Route 204, requires Cut *'TM31 Brick Break' - Oreburgh Mine, requires Rock Smash and either a Bicycle (2 Badges) or Surf (5 Badges) *'TM32 Double Team' - Wayward Cave, southwest corner of 1F *'TM26 Earthquake' - Wayward Cave B1F, at the end of the hidden area that requires a Bicycle *'TM43 Secret Power' - Amity Square *'TM45 Attract' - Amity Square Obtained 3 Badges *'TM65 Shadow Claw' - Gift from Fantina after defeating her *'TM47 Steel Wing' - Route 209 near Lost Tower, requires Cut *'TM27 Return' - Lost Tower 4F, near a gravestone *'HM05 Defog' - Bottommost floor of Solaceon Ruins *'TM51 Roost' - Lower Route 210, gift from girl near Honey Tree *'TM66 Payback' - Gift from Black Belt on Route 215 *'TM34 Shock Wave' - Route 215, requires Cut *'TM63 Embargo' - Gift from Roughneck in Veilstone City *'TM83 Natural Gift' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM54 False Swipe' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM33 Reflect' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM70 Flash' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM17 Protect' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM20 Safeguard' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM16 Light Screen' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM38 Fire Blast' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM14 Blizzard' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM52 Focus Blast' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM25 Thunder' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM22 Solarbeam' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM15 Hyper Beam' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Department Store *'TM90 Substitute' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM75 Swords Dance' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM44 Rest' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM10 Hidden Power' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM21 Frustration' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM24 Thunderbolt' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM29 Psychic' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM68 Giga Impact' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM58 Endure' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM32 Double Team' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM89 U-turn' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM27 Return' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM35 Flamethrower' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM13 Ice Beam' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM74 Gyro Ball' - Unlimited, buy from Veilstone Game Corner *'TM64 Explosion' - Gift from lady behind corner after pulling an amazing feat in the Veilstone Game Corner slots (European versions of Platinum that censored the Game Corner can randomly get the TM from the lady on any day) *'TM92 Trick Room' - Gift from a Clown in the Hotel Grand Lake area on Route 213 *'TM85 Dream Eater' - Valor Lakefront *'TM40 Aerial Ace' - Route 213, east of Dr. Footstep's House *'TM28 Dig' - Maniac Tunnel on Route 214 *'TM62 Silver Wind' - Lower Route 212, on a small island in the middle of a lake where the three fishermen are *'TM06 Toxic' - Southeast corner of the larger swamp *'TM11 Sunny Day' - Upper Route 212, requires Cut or Surf *'TM87 Swagger' - Pokemon Mansion Obtained 4 Badges *'TM60 Drain Punch' - Gift from Maylene after defeating her (correct badge order) *'TM55 Brine' - Gift from Wake after defeating him (if Wake is battled before Maylene) *'HM02 Fly' - Inside Galactic Warehouse after defeating Maylene Obtained 5 Badges *'TM55 Brine' - Gift from Wake after defeating him (correct badge order) *'TM60 Drain Punch' - Gift from Maylene after defeating her (if Maylene is fought after Wake) *'TM30 Shadow Ball' - Upper Route 210, requires Rock Smash *'HM03 Surf' - Gift from Cynthia's Grandmother *'TM03 Water Pulse' - Ravaged Path, requires Surf and Rock Smash *'TM77 Psych Up' - Route 211 from Celestic Town, Gift from Trainer facing down hill *'TM19 Giga Drain' - In the trees near the Hallowed Tower, requires Surf *'TM84 Poison Jab' - Behind a tree near the fisherman bridge, requires Surf *'TM24 Thunderbolt' - Behind the fence at Valley Windworks, requires Surf *'TM35 Flamethrower' - Next to the boiler at Fuego Ironworks *'TM81 X-Scissor' - In the break between the two southernmost grass patches, at the dead end on Route 221 *'TM48 Skill Swap' - Canalave City, in the house nearest to the Route 218 gate *'TM89 U-turn' - Canalave City, down the canal, requires Surf *'HM04 Strength' - Gift from Riley, upon arriving at the cave entrance to Iron Island *'TM23 Iron Tail' - Iron Island B2F Right, southernmost pit guarded by Worker Braden Obtained 6 Badges *'TM91 Flash Cannon' - Gift from Byron after defeating him *'TM01 Focus Punch' - Oreburgh Gate, requires Rock Smash, Surf, and Strength *'TM69 Rock Polish' - Mt. Coronet Center from Eterna-Celestic, requires Strength and Rock Smash *'TM07 Hail' - Route 217, southeast of the first house the player will reach *'HM08 Rock Climb' - Route 217, northeast of the first house the player will reach Obtained 7 Badges *'TM72 Avalanche' - Gift from Candice after defeating her *'TM14 Blizzard' - Lake Acuity, surf to the grass patch across the lake *'TM13 Ice Beam' - Route 216, requires Rock Climb *'TM29 Psychic' - Route 211 East, requires Rock Smash and Rock Climb *'TM05 Roar' - Route 213, requires Rock Climb *'TM36 Sludge Bomb' - Team Galactic Warehouse, located in the Underpass in the locked area *'TM49 Snatch' - Team Galactic HQ 1F, follow from the Underpass into the HQ and take the right warp panel *'TM21 Frustration' - Team Galactic HQ 3F, inside the locked generator area (enter from Warehouse) *'TM80 Rock Slide' - Mt. Coronet 2F, requires Strength *'TM02 Dragon Claw' - Mt. Coronet Center, must go through from tunnel via the summit to reach the area behind the Strength boulder After the Distortion World subplot *'TM25 Thunder' - Lake Valor, requires Surf *'TM38 Fire Blast' - Lake Verity, requires Surf *'TM56 Fling' - Route 222, Gift from man near cliff edge Obtained 8 Badges *'TM57 Charge Beam' - Gift from Volkner after defeating him *'HM07 Waterfall' - Sunyshore City, Gift from Jasmine after defeating Volkner *'TM18 Rain Dance' - Route 223, on an island to the west that the player will first see upon arriving from the south *'TM41 Torment' - Victory Road 1F, north of Psychic Bryce (east of the entrance from Route 223) *'TM71 Stone Edge' - Victory Road 2F, eastern side past the Double Team trainers and the set of three bike ramps *'TM79 Dark Pulse' - Victory Road 2F, in the isolated area that can only be accessed from 1F, requires Strength *'TM59 Dragon Pulse' - Victory Road B1F, northwest of Psychic Valencia sitting between a crossable ledge and a waterfall (required) }}Here are the TMs not available before the Elite Four in any of the Gen IV Sinnoh games * TM04 Calm Mind - Battle Tower prize * TM08 Bulk Up - Battle Tower prize * TM42 Facade - Survival Area * TM50 Overheat - Stark Mountain * TM53 Energy Ball - Route 226 and Battle Tower prize * TM61 Will-O-Wisp - Battle Tower prize * TM73 Thunder Wave - Battle Tower prize Category:TM Lists